


Lip Gloss and Lace

by r0kudaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Felching, Lingerie, M/M, Size Kink, Snowballing, i normally don't put that many tags but i figured ppl should know what they're getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: Kyungsoo is too impatient to wait to play until his daddy comes home. Chanyeol punishes him accordingly.





	Lip Gloss and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to this filth!! honestly i can't believe i wrote some of this lmao..... 
> 
> uh, it's not beta'd. i'm sorry. but that's my trademark now.
> 
> also this is prompt no. r1-cs02

Kyungsoo was impatient, he hated waiting for anything, especially for his daddy to come home. It was one of the main reasons why he would get in trouble, always breaking the rules of coming before his daddy said so, or touching himself because he was just so riled up he couldn’t wait. And today was definitely one of those days. He had been waiting for hours for his daddy, Chanyeol, to come home from work. Kyungsoo had been told to not play with himself all day, or else he’d get punished later. But the day had dragged on, and he was getting more and more impatient, especially because Chanyeol was late coming home.

He had wanted to surprise his daddy, waiting in bed wearing the new red lingerie that was gifted to him a few days ago, eyes lined in kohl and mascara and full lips shining from the coat of lipgloss, hair artfully mussed up. But the eagerness faded as the time ticked on, Kyungsoo glaring at the digital numbers that seemed to mock him from the bedside table.

There had been no messages on Kyungsoo’s phone either, nothing to let him know what time that his daddy would come home. It annoyed him, made Kyungsoo feel huffy and at this point he didn’t care that Chanyeol had told him not to, he was going to play with himself. If his daddy wasn’t going to come home on time, then he didn’t have to listen to the rules set for him.

It’s with that in mind that Kyungsoo started to slide his hands down his body, fingers teasing over his nipples for a few moments, just enough to get him whimpering and wanting for more. The impatience kicked in then, and Kyungsoo was skipping down his body, fingers going straight to the lacy red panties covering his cock, teasing and touching over the hardening skin. 

The material provided a delicious sort of soft friction, pulling sighs from his mouth and reminding Kyungsoo why he adored wearing them (besides the fact this daddy loved seeing him in panties). It served as enough of a distraction for Kyungsoo to be lost to anything besides the feeling of building pleasure, so caught up in it that he didn’t hear the telltale sound of their front door opening, or the keys sliding into the bowl at the entry table. Footsteps were drowned out by his little moans, Kyungsoo didn’t even hear the bedroom door open.

He was in the process of pulling his panties down when a deep voice broke through his haze, making Kyungsoo’s eyes shoot open, freezing in his actions as he looked wildly to the end of the bed. 

“Baby boy, what are you doing?” Chanyeol’s tone was hinting at sharp as he stood there, jacket gone but still in the rest of his suit, arms crossed and biceps bulging through the starchy material of his shirt. Kyungsoo’s mouth went dry at the sight.

“I’m…. I’m just playing, daddy,” Kyungsoo responded, sitting up and fixing his panties, teeth sinking into his glossed lips, eyes wide and trying to give off the innocent vibe he liked showing.

Chanyeol just watched him quietly, not moving from his position, tilting his head and studying Kyungsoo. “Did I say that you could play like that?”

“Well, n-no. But you were late! I was bored, and you didn’t tell me you would be late daddy. I wanted to play but you weren’t here,” he whined, shiny lips pushing out into a pout and arms crossing over his chest, a bratty reflection of Chanyeol’s own stance.

Chanyeol glanced at the bedside clock, brow quirking up and lips pressing into a hard line. “What time does it say, baby boy?”

“6:15.”

“And what time do I usually come home?” Chanyeol finally uncrossed his arms, reaching up to start loosening his tie, watching Kyungsoo coolly.

Kyungsoo himself was squirming a bit on the bed, though he was stubborn and bratty enough to not back down from Chanyeol’s silent challenge. “At six. But you’re late, you didn’t tell me you’d be late, daddy.”

“Are you that impatient you can’t wait fifteen minutes, baby boy? I think I need to teach you a lesson in patience.” Chanyeol slid the tie off his neck, moving away from the edge of the bed and setting the silk material down on their dresser, undoing a few buttons on his shirt as he turned to face Kyungsoo again. “Get off the bed, and get down on your knees.”

The tone was so commanding that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but obey instantly, scrambling off the bed and kneeling down, though the bratty side of him was still fiery, and he raised his gaze, meeting the taller male’s evenly. Which was, of course, totally against the rules. Kyungsoo was only supposed to look at his lap until his daddy said otherwise, but he was still annoyed. It was obvious that Chanyeol was getting annoyed too, brows furrowed as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, stalking towards Kyungsoo once he was done.

“Lower your eyes, baby boy. You’re already in trouble as it is, don’t push it,” Chanyeol’s voice dropped an octave, warning in his tone as he stood in front of the kneeling Kyungsoo, who was still stubbornly looking up.

There was a scoff, Chanyeol reaching down to cradle Kyungsoo’s jaw in his large palm, touching the skin gently, affectionately. But then there was a dark flash in his eyes, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened when he felt the quick, light slap to his cheek before strong fingers gripped his jaw, forcefully pushing his head down.

Heat radiated off his cheek, the skin turning pink and Kyungsoo whimpered, loving the sting and pain of the slap. It easily quelled his bratty side for now, and Chanyeol seemed pleased, if the petting over his hair was any indication.

“Good boy. Keep behaving and I won’t punish you so badly,” Chanyeol praised him, hand dropping away from Kyungsoo’s hair. 

There was the sound of Chanyeol’s belt being undone, leather sliding through the loops on his slacks and it took all of Kyungsoo’s willpower not to look up and watch. There was something amazing about watching his daddy pull his cock out of his pants, and it was such a shame that he wouldn’t get to see the view this time. Kyungsoo whined once he heard a zipper being pulled down, squirming a bit as he fought the urge to look up.

“Such a needy slut, already getting all whiny and I haven’t even done anything yet. Why are you so impatient, baby boy?” Chanyeol’s fingers curled into Kyungsoo’s hair, tugging his head up to raise his gaze.

Kyungsoo whimpered at the sting on his scalp, gaze falling immediately to where Chanyeol’s cock was standing proud and leaking. He practically salivated at the sight, wanting desperately to get his mouth on his daddy’s cock, get his throat fucked raw until he was crying.

“I want to play with you so bad daddy, I’ve been waiting all day. Please, I want to play.” Kyungsoo’s tone was whiny, unashamed of begging for what he wanted. 

He leaned in, tongue sticking out so he could get the first taste of his daddy’s cock, but Chanyeol tightened his grip on his hair, pulling him back and holding him in place. “Didn’t I say I was going to teach you to be patient?” Chanyeol’s voice was low, commanding, and Kyungsoo couldn’t only whimper in response.

The hand stayed on his hair, Chanyeol’s other hand wrapping around his cock and stroking over it a few times, making Kyungsoo practically salivate more in need. “I have rules for a reason for you, baby boy. You’re so impatient, and such a bratty little boy. You need to earn this after breaking the rules.” Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo closer by his hair after saying this, slapping his cock over his cheek a few times.

Kyungsoo gasped, eyes shining with want and unshed tears, wanting to prove to his daddy that he deserved to be played with and forgiven for breaking the rules. “Daddy, I’m sorry. I’ll be a good boy from now on, I promise.”

“You haven’t done anything to show me that you’ll be a good boy. You’ve broken all the rules all day.” Chanyeol retorted, rubbing the head of his cock against Kyungsoo’s lips, making them more glossy with precum.

He couldn’t stop the needy whine from spilling out, full lips parting so he could stick his tongue out, brushing it over the head of Chanyeol’s cock, savoring the brief taste of salty precum. Kyungsoo didn’t get a chance to do anything more than that because his daddy abruptly pulled away, large hand leaving his hair and stepping out of reach.

“You still need a lesson in patience, baby boy. Eyes down, look at your lap like the good little boy you should be,” Chanyeol commanded, leaving no room for disobedience.

Immediately Kyungsoo lowered his head, staring down at his hands folded neatly in his lap, back straightening up obediently. Whenever Chanyeol spoke like that he couldn’t help but listen, compelled to do whatever he was told. Even if it meant he couldn’t watch as his daddy undressed, only listen to the rustling of clothes until they hit the hardwood floors of their bedroom. 

At this point Kyungsoo can’t resist, and he peeked his gaze up only to be met by a hard stare from his daddy, completely caught in the act of breaking the rules again. He whimpered, the dark gaze in Chanyeol’s eyes and the way his arms crossed over his chest letting Kyungsoo know that his wasn’t something he was going to get away with. 

Chanyeol strode back over to where Kyungsoo was kneeling, easily hauling the latter up to his feet with a strong grip to Kyungsoo’s biceps. A gasp fell between them, and Kyungsoo stumbled as Chanyeol sat down at the edge of the bed, yanking the small male down and manhandling Kyungsoo across his lap.

“I knew I couldn’t listen to you promising to be a good boy. It wasn’t even two minutes later and you broke the rules. Do you know what happens to bad boys who break the rules?” Chanyeol rested his forearm across Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades, effectively holding him in place on top of his lap.

“They… they get punished. Daddy I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. I’m sorry, please don’t punish me,” Kyungsoo begged, though not because he didn’t want to get punished. His begging always riled up his daddy more and made his spanks land that much harder on his ass. Nothing was better than getting Chanyeol worked up and deep into his dom space.

There’s a dry, humorless laugh released from Chanyeol then, who is clearly unamused at Kyungsoo’s begging. “Why shouldn’t I punish you? You’ve been bad and deserve a punishment. I can’t let you get away with breaking the rules.” Chanyeol’s large palm caressed over the lace covering Kyungsoo’s ass, rubbing circles into the plump flesh, making Kyungsoo squirm.

A loud smack filled the silence in the room, punctuated by a sharp gasp and cry from Kyungsoo. The spank was just hard enough to get his cheeks stinging, but not enough to really show that he was in trouble yet. It was a delicious sort of torture, the next few spanks from his daddy, who kept them firm but not hard, knowing that it would drive Kyungsoo wild.

“Maybe after this you’ll learn how to behave,” Chanyeol practically growled out, yanking down the panties that Kyungsoo wore, exposing his reddened cheeks to the cool air. 

Kyungsoo could only whimper, trying to squirm but unable to due to the way his daddy’s arm was pressed heavily across his upper back, rendering him immobile. There’s a quick drag of blunt nails over his sensitive skin, before Chanyeol’s hand landed on his bare ass cheeks, hard enough to leave a handprint and have Kyungsoo crying out. He so desperately wanted to move, to squirm away from the sting on his ass, but he couldn’t do anything but take it. 

His ass was stinging, red and hot from the spanking that Chanyeol had given him, breath coming out in hiccuping gasps through his tears. The heat radiating from his backside had Kyungsoo oblivious to anything else, caught up in his own head and desperate to be obedient now. What brought him back to reality was the feeling of Chanyeol’s thick finger teasing over his rim, slick with cold lube, making Kyungsoo gasp.

“Are you finally ready to behave, baby boy?” Chanyeol’s tone was teasing, but firm, fingertip circling around Kyungsoo’s rim before shallowly dipping inside.

Kyungsoo moaned, wiggling his hips to try and get his daddy’s finger deeper into his hole, needing desperately to be filled up. Chanyeol’s fingers were just so thick and perfect, he could never get enough of having them inside him.

There’s a tsk, and Kyungsoo whimpered because he knew that wiggling wasn’t going to go unpunished. “Still not staying still and taking it like a good boy. I’m really going to have to fuck the brattiness out of you, aren’t I?” Chanyeol didn’t waste time, pushing two fingers into Kyungsoo’s hole at once, knowing that the latter could take it. They had already fucked that morning, after all.

It felt so good to be stuffed full, Chanyeol’s thick fingers spreading Kyungsoo open exactly how he liked it. The pleasure from that alone made him moan, fingers grasping at the sheets beneath his hands, body trembling and squirming from where he was splayed across his daddy’s lap. “All you’re doing is f-fingering me, why aren’t you living up to your words daddy and fucking the brat out of me?” Kyungsoo gasped out, keening when Chanyeol pressed down mercilessly at his prostate in response to his comment.

“You really can’t keep your pretty little mouth shut, can you?” Chanyeol practically snarled, pulling his fingers from Kyungsoo’s hole, leaving the smaller male whining at the loss. “All this bratty attitude just because you’re impatient. You want it fast? Fine, daddy will give it to you fast.”

Chanyeol easily manhandled Kyungsoo as if he was a doll, pulling him up until the petite male was straddling his lap. At this point Kyungsoo didn’t dare say anything else, afraid that if he pushed his daddy too far he wouldn’t even get fucked at all as a punishment. And there was no way he was going to miss having Chanyeol’s huge cock fucking him open.

A tight grip squeezed at the fat part of Kyungsoo’s waist, holding him in place as Chanyeol pressed the leaking head of his cock against the twitching rim. None too gently, Kyungsoo was pushed down until Chanyeol’s thick cock was nestled fully in his tight heat, making the small male let out a cry of mixed pleasure and pain. He felt like he was being split in two, but in the most delicious way possible.

“Daddy, you’re so big. Your cock stuffs me so full, oh my god.” Kyungsoo babbled, shaking on top of Chanyeol, who only kept still to give his baby boy some time to adjust.

“And your tight little hole hugs daddy’s cock so perfectly. That’s all you’re good for right now baby boy, being a fuck toy for daddy to use.” Chanyeol cooed, tone laced with desire and a primal sort of dominance that Kyungsoo loved.

Chanyeol’s arms hooked under Kyungsoo’s thick thighs, biceps bulging and making the smaller male whine at the sight. Easily Chanyeol got to his feet, lifting Kyungsoo as if he weighed nothing, even with his cock buried deep into the latter’s ass.

In this position Kyungsoo was rendered particularly helpless, legs not even able to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist for leverage as he was being held under his thighs. All he could do was slink his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, and hold on for everything he was worth, taking whatever was given to him.

The only warning Kyungsoo got was a flexing of Chanyeol’s biceps, before the first hard thrust had him moaning, hole clenching tightly around the thick cock. It felt so fucking good, being split in two and stretched wide enough to just barely hurt, Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything but whine and moan. Chanyeol’s hips moved at a quick and hard pace, strokes deep with the entire length of his cock pressing in to Kyungsoo’s tight heat.

“Fuck, if only you could see how wrecked you look already, baby boy. We barely even started and you look fucked out. You’re so pretty taking my cock like this,” Chanyeol praised, hips working even faster, as if his goal was to fuck Kyungsoo senseless. (It was.)

Kyungsoo couldn’t even respond, too fucked out and in bliss from the way that the head of Chanyeol’s cock was pressing against his prostate with each thrust in. Mascara trailed down his cheeks from the way he was tearing up from the pleasure, hiccuping out loud moans and whines.

It went on like that for a while until Kyungsoo thought for sure he would cum untouched, but his daddy knew his body even better than his own, and stopped his thrusts at the first sign of the petite male getting too close to the edge. Kyungsoo practically wailed at the stop, teary eyes blinking open to stare up at Chanyeol, glossed lips pushed out a pout.

“Daddy, why’d you stop? I’m so close, please. Please, I want to cum,” he begged, hole squeezing around Chanyeol’s cock.

“Because you don’t deserve to cum yet, baby boy,” Chanyeol mocked him, turning back to the bed and lifting Kyungsoo off his cock easily and without pause.

Kyungsoo was placed in the middle of the bed, Chanyeol climbing over him and lifting Kyungsoo’s stocking clad legs over his broad shoulders. He doesn’t even get time to prepare himself before Chanyeol pushed his cock back into his pliant body with one smooth thrust, earning a groan from the little one beneath him.

“Oh my god, daddy,” Kyungsoo gasped, fingers clawing at the sheets beneath him as Chanyeol worked his hips quickly, hips slapping against the raw and sensitive skin of his ass.

It was clearly a sight Chanyeol enjoyed, his gaze dark and heavy as it raked over Kyungsoo’s body, settled on the way his fat cock was disappearing in and out of the younger’s stretched rim. “Is this what you wanted, baby boy? To be fucked like the little toy that you are?” He growled out, making Kyungsoo whine.

Chanyeol’s large hand slid up Kyungsoo’s stomach and to his chest, tugging aside the lace covering the younger’s nipple. At the flick to the pebbled nub Kyungsoo gasped, back arching towards the touch, his nipples extremely sensitive. And Chanyeol knew that, pinching and tugging at the hardened bud, a pleased smirk on his lips at the way his baby was shaking and moaning under the abuse.

“I bet you could cum just like this, huh? With my cock in your tight little hole and me playing with your nipple. You’re such a sensitive little baby. So cute and wrecked,” Chanyeol rubbed his calloused thumb over Kyungsoo’s nipple in a sinfully delicious way, making his head spin from the pleasure.

It soon spun in a different way when Chanyeol leaned forward, bending Kyungsoo more in half so his free hand could wrap around the smaller’s neck, fingers pressing into the sides to start cutting off his hair. Black dots speckled Kyungsoo’s vision, making him gasp as the loss of oxygen only heightened his pleasure even more.

“Beautiful. My beautiful baby boy, all fucked out and wrecked because of my cock. That’s just how I like to see you, you’re perfect even when you’re being bad,” Chanyeol slammed in particularly hard with the compliments, each push in pulling out a choked moan from a light headed Kyungsoo.

His own cock was aching against his stomach, smearing precum over his skin with a desperate need to cum, the abuse to his prostate too much to handle. Kyungsoo reached up, tapping at Chanyeol’s fingers, who loosened them immediately and let the smaller male suck in some much needed air.

“Daddy, can I cum? P-please, I want to cum so bad. I can’t take it anymore,” Kyungsoo begged, lashes wet with tears, his eyes shining and flashing the innocent begging look that he knew his daddy couldn’t resist.

And just as he thought, Chanyeol caved. It was obvious in the way his eyes softened just so, digits squeezing at Kyungsoo’s throat again. “Cum then, baby boy. Right now, wanna see you cum just from having my cock inside you.”

Chanyeol’s thrusts really picked up the pace then, practically pounding Kyungsoo into their bed, the headboard rhythmically rocking against the wall, each little noise and action just sending Kyungsoo’s nerve endings on fire. There was no way he was going to last any longer, not with how he was being fucked and from Chanyeol’s encouragement. His stockinged toes curled over his daddy’s shoulders, back arching and at that exact moment Chanyeol released his grip on his neck, the rush of oxygen making Kyungsoo practically scream out. He spilled over his stomach, moaning breathlessly as the pleasure overwhelmed him and had Kyungsoo a shaking mess, head swimming in nothing but Chanyeol and the feeling of his large body looming over his own tiny one.

It was clear that Chanyeol was just as wound up as Kyungsoo was, sweat dripping down his temples and the pace of his thrusts growing unsteady and sloppy, chasing his own release. Kyungsoo was oversensitive and spent, moaning weakly with his hole fluttering around Chanyeol’s throbbing cock.

That was all it took to push Chanyeol over the edge, a low and deep groan filling the air between them as his cock painted Kyungsoo’s insides with his hot, sticky cum. Kyungsoo was still shaking beneath him, legs twitching from their place over Chanyeol’s shoulders, his breath coming out in wrecked little gasps.

“Fuck, good boy. You took that so well, you’re such a good boy,” Chanyeol praised, his deep voice sending another wave of shivers over Kyungsoo’s body. “You’re so pretty when you shake like that, baby boy. My pretty baby.”

Kyungsoo preened under the praise, his glossy lips pulling into a lazy smile. Chanyeol’s large palm stroked over Kyungsoo’s cheek, wiping off some of the mess from his makeup, letting the younger’s legs slide off his shoulders and to the bed. Chanyeol leaned down, capturing Kyungsoo’s plush lips in a gentle kiss, teeth biting at the soft bottom one.

Before Kyungsoo could really melt into it and enjoy their kiss Chanyeol pulled back, earning a whine from the petite male. Chanyeol just flashed him a crooked grin, pulling his cock out of Kyungsoo’s hole, lowering himself down almost immediately. 

Kyungsoo’s gaze is curious and slightly annoyed, though a flush soon sat high on his cheeks as Chanyeol’s (ridiculously) large palms rested on his ass, spreading him open to reveal his stretched and leaking hole. Before he can ask what’s going on Chanyeol leaned in, tongue lapping at the abused rim, making Kyungsoo arch his back up and moan breathlessly. The feeling of Chanyeol’s lips pressing against his hole made Kyungsoo squirm, a whine escaping as his daddy’s tongue works at his insides, very clearly licking the cum out of his body.

It wasn’t something that happened often, so Kyungsoo was embarrassed, whimpering in protest and pushing at the top of Chanyeol’s head, who pulled back with his lips sealed shut, mischief dancing in his eyes. He moved back and loomed his much larger frame over Kyungsoo’s, two fingers moving to the smaller’s lips and prying them open as Chanyeol leaned down. 

Obediently Kyungsoo let his mouth hang open, tongue slipping out to accept the cum that Chanyeol spits onto it, and he’s a squirming mess at just how dirty it is. It’s degrading and filthy, though that’s exactly what Kyungsoo liked. Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo’s mouth shut, who made a show of swallowing down the sticky cum in his mouth, pleased with the proud smirk that Chanyeol flashed him.

“Good boy. Are you going to misbehave again?” He asked, continuing on when Kyungsoo shook his head. “My pretty baby. You prepared all this for me, I feel so special. You really love your daddy, don’t you?” Chanyeol cooed, laying down beside Kyungsoo and letting the smaller male curl up against his side.

Kyungsoo nuzzled into Chanyeol’s warm and protective embrace, eyes falling shut as tiredness swept over him. “Wanted to surprise you with a pretty baby boy waiting to play when you got him. I love you so much, daddy.” Kyungsoo mumbled, head resting against Chanyeol’s chest, already feeling the beginnings of body aches, but in the most perfect way.

Chanyeol’s large palm rubbed soothingly up and down Kyungsoo’s back, nails lightly scratching over his skin and making the latter even more drowsy than he was. “I love you too, baby boy. You did such a good job, even if you were bad. That just made it more fun.” Chanyeol kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s head, smiling against the soft strands of dark hair. “Sleep, baby boy. When you wake up we can take a bath together and wash up. I’ll even stay home from work tomorrow.”

“Promise?” Kyungsoo whispered, already starting to snooze, worn out and sated from their fun.

“I promise. I love you so much, Kyungsoo."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to the prompter for giving me all these kinks to write out lmao! i hope i did your idea justice. if not please feel free to yell at me. and special thanks to x for listening to me crying about this fic during the process of writing it lmao. ♥


End file.
